


kokichi plays fortnite

by disastrousaihara



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M, fortnite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastrousaihara/pseuds/disastrousaihara
Summary: kokichi plays fortnite.how do you think this is gonna go





	kokichi plays fortnite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epic games](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=epic+games).



> shawty said she like the way i default dance

kokichi bursts open (and breaks) the door of his and shuichi’s house.   
It Is Here.  
He Bought Fucking Fortnite.   
kokichi, screaming, startles a cooking shuichi.   
he’s making fucking mac n cheese. kokichi turns off minecraft and loads fortnite.   
he grabs his controller, still screaming.   
shuichi throws macaroni at kokichi. he wants him to shut up.   
after he stops screaming, kokichi stands up and default dances for 10 minutes.   
all of the sudden he dies.   
he died of default disease.  
shuichi default dances on his grave.


End file.
